


Makoto's Fan Club

by EmBethMarsh



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Free! Kink Meme, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. Written for the prompt: "Makoto, being the sweet gentle boy he is, has always attracted many fans , male and female alike. One day, they snap and corner him, and end up fucking and humiliating their idol. Bonus for toys and bondage. The "they" refers to male fans, of course, but senior/junior or a mix of both is entirely up to author anon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Fan Club

“You don't have to do this!” Makoto protests as his school shirt is ripped off and multiple pairs of hands run over his bare chest. His hands flex against the rope cutting into his wrists but it's no use; he's trapped.

The group had caught him after swimming practise. He'd stayed behind to clean the lockers up, telling the other swim club members that he'd see them later. That's when they'd attacked.

A 'Makoto Fan Club', that's what Haru had called them. Just a group of random students, males, females, older and younger that Makoto had done odd favours for throughout school. Kindness was so rare these days, it's often mistook for flirtation. Maybe that's why this was happening.

There's not much time to think it through really. It's happening now. Really, he should be thinking of ways to get out of it. But, hands bound, classroom door locked, surrounded by many of his 'fans', Makoto's the very definition of helpless.

The hands are still travelling up and down his lithe stomach muscles. Every so often they dip a little too far down and he flinches. The group laugh at his reaction. Sweet, innocent Makoto. Of course, he's a virgin. All sensitive and new to these advances, face flushing profusely when his trousers and underwear are pulled down in one quick movement. 

There are a few gasps when his cock bounces free; it's bigger than average. Some eyes burn green with jealousy at the size whilst others seem hungry to ride it, Whatever category, hands run up and down the length, some fondling balls as Makoto involuntarily bucks into the ministrations.

Things get increasingly rougher. He's pushed to the ground, onto his knees, then pushed forward to rest on his shoulders. Any traces of clothes are now long gone. Hands are still on his groin and chest and now three fingers are furiously pummelling in and out of his lubricated anus.

The hands are no longer gently curious like they were at first. Their curiosity died when Makoto's body reacted to their ministrations. Any gentleness died along with it. The touches are rough now; his nipples sore from friction and being pinched and pulled.

Everything seems a bit of a blur now and it crosses Makoto's mind that he's maybe drugged. His whole body feels numb but heightened at the same time. He's drowsy but every pinch, rub and thrust seems to jolt him out of drowsiness. There's a tie around his head, muffling moans; he can't remember it being there before so there's definitely something awry.

A black bag is placed next to his head and carefully unzipped. He watches as sordid objects are pulled out of it; even he's not too naïve to know what a dildo is. Before he realises it, the tip is against his hole. It's quickly void of fingers but full of shaped plastic.

It just burns as it's pushed upwards. Even three fingers weren't enough to prepare him. The last few inches quite easily slip into him and he dryly swallows, realising he's probably tore. Even the group seems to falter. Someone mutters a sorry and suddenly lips are over his cock to make up for it. This was the Makoto Fan Club after all; they weren't interested in hurting their precious Makoto.

The first time he cums, it's into the anonymous assailants mouth. He thinks they might leave him alone after that but when a cock replaces the gag, it's clear it's just beginning.

All hands seem to retract for a while and the dildo is still in his hole. All focus is on Makoto sucking the dick. Makoto's not sure what to do. He just bobs his head up and down the shaft as far as he can go without gagging. It's not that he's consenting to this situation; it's just that bound and potentially drugged, there's nothing else he can do.

His peace (if one could call it that), is quickly broken when the dildo is slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The speed builds up and the pain dies out when there's low pleasure deep within him. With every thrust, it builds up until he's moans around the cock, thrusting back into the plastic. It's still not what he wants, mentally he knows that but physically – well, physically he was enjoying it.

After liquid erupts in his mouth, he's rolled onto his back. The white substance dribbles down his chin, contrasting the stark redness of his face from this humiliation. The dildo's also removed. He emits a low groan of disappointment.

There's not long, however, until both are replaced; a new cock in his mouth and one in his hole. As if that weren't enough, two vibrating love eggs are taped to each of nipples respectively. One of the strangers also sits on his cock. It's all so overwhelming.

There's enough members of the group that each person working Makoto's body is replaced three times over. By now, the poor swim club member is exhausted. The love eggs are still vibrating but it's to no purpose as his nipples are numb. His mouth is slick with copious amounts of saliva and cum, the mixed substance dripping down his chin. It matches his hole; it's sore and twitching, the same white liquid overflowing from it. He's cum so many times himself now that his cock feels sore and his last few orgasms are dry.

The fan club left some time ago. Makoto was thanked and untied.


End file.
